youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonstopia
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Zootopia". It will appeared on Youtube on April 24, 2019. Cast: *Adult Judy Hopps - Polly Pocket *Young Judy Hopps - Chelsea (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Adult Nick Wilde - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Young Nick Wilde - Ryan the Lion (The Wild) *Chief Bogo - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) and Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Leodore Lionheart - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) and Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Mrs. Otterton - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bellwether - Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *Gazelle - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Officer Benjamin Clawhauser - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Officer McHorn - Wreck-It Ralph *Stu Bonnie and Bonnie Hopps - Dad and Mom Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Duke Weaselton - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Big - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Fru Fru - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Koslov - Shrek *Adult Gideon Grey - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Flash - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Priscilla - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Frantic Pig - Chris Mclean (Total Drama) *Emmitt Otterton - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Manchas - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Major Friedkin - Queen Elsa (Frozen) Other Cast: *Jaguar - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Young Gideon Grey - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Bobby Catmull - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood) *Sharla - Mia (Little People (2016)) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Dharma Armadillo - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - SpongeBob SquarePants *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Muzzled Wolf - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Female Elephant - Leshawna (Total Drama) *Lemmings - Minions (Despicable Me) *Mouse Foreman - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Wildbeests - Smurfs (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Moose - Maui (Moana) *Mouse - Woody Woodpecker *Hippo Girl - Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Nangi the Elephant - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Nick's Mother - Florrie the Lioness (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Woodchuck Boy - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Larry - Omega (Alpha and Omega) *Gary - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Beaver Reporter - Junior (Storks) *Pig Reporter - Von Bot (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Sheep Reporter - Dr. Cockroach (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Oryx Reporter - Tulip (Storks) *Rabbit Reporter - Susan Murphy (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Peter Moosebridge - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Fabienne Growley - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Stephanie Stalkinew - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Jesse - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Wootler - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Sheep Thug - Tamatoa (Moana) *Two Sheep Cops - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1996)) Trailer/Transcript: *Toonstopia Trailer/Transcript Scenes Index: *Toonstopia Part 1 - Prologue/Sherman *Toonstopia Part 2 - The Police Academy *Toonstopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toonstopia *Toonstopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Toonstopia Part 5 - Popsicles *Toonstopia Part 6 - The Fox Chase *Toonstopia Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Toonstopia Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Toonstopia Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Toonstopia Part 10 - Puss in Boots *Toonstopia Part 11 - Kovu Goes Savage *Toonstopia Part 12 - The Gondola *Toonstopia Part 13 - Help from Penelope Lang *Toonstopia Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Toonstopia Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Toonstopia Part 16 - Pocket Gives Up *Toonstopia Part 17 - Pocket's Apology *Toonstopia Part 18 - Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Toonstopia Part 19 - Natural History Museum/Penelope Lang is Arrested *Toonstopia Part 20 - The City is Saved *Toonstopia Part 21 - Tinkerbell's Concert "Try Everything" *Toonstopia Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Zootopia (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Barbie: Dreamtopia *The Good Dinosaur *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Polly Pocket *Little People (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Frozen *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Megamind *Octonauts *Atomic Betty *Sofia the First *Pip Ahoy! *The Emperor's New Groove *Sing (2016) *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Tinker Bell Series *Hoodwinked *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Cats Don't Dance *The Simpsons *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Total Drama Island *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *Minions *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Moana *Woody Woodpecker (2018) *The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea *Dora the Explorer *The Lego Batman Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Secret Life of Pets *Trolls *Trolls Holiday *Ice Age 1, 2, 4 & 5 *Ferdinand (2017) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Shrek 1, 2 & 3 *Puss in Boots *Anastasia *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Wild *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Alpha and Omega *Danger Mouse (2015) *Storks *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Secret Millionaires Club *Tangled *Tangled Before Ever After *Tarzan *Early Man *Sherlock Gnomes *101 Dalmatians (1996) *Everyone's Hero *Noah's Ark (2007) *Descendants *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:YouTube